sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince and the Pauper (1990 film)
| based on = | writer = Gerrit Graham Sam Graham Chris Hubbell | animator = Thom Enriquez (directing) Andreas Deja (supervising animator) Dale Baer (supervising animator) | starring = Wayne Allwine Peter Strauss Dom DeLuise Bill Farmer Arthur Burghardt Michael McConnohie Kirk Thornton Charlie Adler Tony Anselmo Christopher Plummer | producer = Dan Rounds | studio = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Feature Animation United Artists | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution MGM/UA Communications Company | music = Nicholas Pike Shirley Walker | released = (with ''The Rescuers Down Under) | runtime = 25 minutes | language = English | country = United States }}The Prince and the Pauper is a 1990 animated featurette produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists and directed by George Scribner. Featuring the voice of Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse with the voices of Peter Strauss, DeLuise] and Christopher Plummer, it is inspired by the Mark Twain story of the same name. It was Disney's final use of the traditional ink-and-paint and camera process, before the CAPS digital-ink-and-paint process rendered the traditional techniques and equipment obsolete. The film was released on November 16, 1990 before The Rescuers Down Under. It was also re-released in theaters in the UK with Brother Bear in 2003. Plot The story begins in England when a king ruled the country with peace and compassion. However, the good king has fallen ill, and his greedy Captain of the guards, Pete, plunders and terrorizes the country in the king's name. One day, when Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Pluto, three beggars are trying to get money for some food, Captain Pete's carriage, filled with stolen food, passes. Pluto sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and gives chase, pursuing it into the castle. When Mickey knocks on the door to get his dog back, one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the Prince. Pete lectures the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince is: in class with his teacher, Horace Horsecollar and his valet, Donald Duck. The Prince hears Pete outside, roughly handling Mickey and Pluto. The prince orders them to be brought to him right away. Pete kicks Mickey through the door and forces Pluto out of the castle. While in the palace Mickey meets the Prince and they both realize that they are entirely identical in appearance. The prince tells the beggar that he is bored with his life and convinces the beggar to exchange clothes and roles with each other. The prince reassures the beggar that everything will be fine, and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. Disguised as a beggar, the prince tricks Pete into kicking him out of the palace and meets Goofy and Pluto while Mickey is challenged with the prince's studies. The real prince witnesses a couple of soldiers trying to steal a chicken from Clarabelle Cow and her two children. The children explain that for years the soldiers have taken away their food and belongings in the name of the king. When a carriage with the stolen food goes by, the prince stops it by identifying himself through the ring and he returns the food to the people. The soldiers attempt to stop the prince, thinking that he is an impostor, but fail when he escapes with help from the villagers and Goofy. One of the soldiers tells Pete that one of the beggars had the royal ring. Pete is alarmed realizing that he cast out the prince, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside so Pete plans to make Mickey become the real king so the prince won't make it back. The beggar, dressed as the prince, is called to see his "father", who is now dying. Mickey enters the room of the dying king and the king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king. Mickey decides to find the true prince as quickly as possible, but Pete arrives and blackmails Mickey to be crowned king, or else he will kill Pluto. Meanwhile, the true prince hears the bells announcing the death of his father and realizes that he must return immediately to the palace. Pete captures the Prince and detains him with Donald (whose reasons for imprisonment are unknown), while the coronation begins. Goofy disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard, the three escape the cell and run to the coronation chamber. While the beggar tries to postpone being crowned by the archbishop, the Prince arrives and fights Pete who becomes entangled with the soldiers in a fallen chandelier and falls out of a window. Mickey and the Prince then cheer in their success in defeating Captain Pete. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown until Pluto recognizes the beggar. The real Prince is crowned King of England, and with Mickey and Goofy at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Voice cast *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse *Peter Strauss - The Prince *Arthur Burghardt – Captain Pete *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck *Dom DeLuise - Goofy *Bill Farmer – Pluto *Michael McConnohie - Horace Horsecollar *Elvia Allman – Clarabelle Cow *Kirk Thornton - Weasel #1 and Peasant *Charlie Adler – Weasel #2, Pig Driver and Man in Street *Frank Welker – The King *Christopher Plummer - Archbishop *Trevor Eyster – Kid #1 *Rocky Krakoff – Kid #2 *Roy Dotrice – The Narrator References External links * * Category:1990 films Category:1990 animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated short films, 1990s Prince and the Pauper 1990 Prince and the Pauper 1990 Category:1990s American animated films Category:Films directed by George Scribner Category:American animated featurettes Category:United Artists animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker